Road Home
by DJ Rocca
Summary: They claimed she fell for her captor, that she was confused, but she knew better. Though his intentions were never pure, she knew he cared for her and that's all she needed. COMPLETE  3/3


Road Home  
><em>"No, a living creature is dearer to me than all the treasures in the world."<em>  
>-Rumpelstiltskin<p>

**Note:** I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself. **Authors Note:** This follows "Reclaiming Red", the quote IS from Rumpelstiltskin's own tale. I think this is very important to know about his character.  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Enchanted Forest  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T **W  
>arnings:<strong> Violence, sensual content, language. Minor spoilage to episode 1X08 (or my own theory of the episode summary)  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> stockholm syndrome (hc_bingo and angst_bingo)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1658  
><strong>Cast:<strong> (in order of appearance/mention) Red Riding Hood, Jiminy Cricket, The Royals, Belle, Rumpelstiltskin **Summary:** They claimed she fell for her captor, that she was confused, but she knew better. Though his intentions were never pure, she knew he cared for her and that's all she needed.

A cold wind blew in through the slit they dared call a window in her tower. She paced from one end to the other; she hated being shoved in this room, to feel like she was in a cage. She didn't understand why they put her in there to begin with. They told her she was under his spell and she told them they were crazy. They felt this was the only way to keep her safe. She hated being told what to do, especially when she sound in mind.

She crossed from one side of the room to the other, cloak billowing around her. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. She knew no one in the Castle believed her and couldn't think of anyone close enough to argue her case to the War Table. Not after a week had pass and the birds had informed the Royal couple that she had been bound in bed. Though that was all in fun, the kind that still brought a blush to her face, her thoughts turned to him. She wondered if he was worried, when he let her go, he said he expected her back but hadn't given her a limit. She sighed, yes she had given herself to him but if she could not get out, would he try to get her? She hadn't realized this complication would arise when she made the deal.

But she still didn't regret it, she crossed to the narrow window and looked around. She was below the Servant's wing; the doors were open and most seemed to be preoccupied with dinner. Good, the Royals and the War Table would be hungry and waiting for it, this looked as if it was a good time to try to make her escape.

She knelt in front of the door, studying the lock when she heard a chirp near her knee. She looked down to see Jiminy Cricket looking up at her, offering her hand, he crawled in. She strained to hear his voice but it was only chirping, usually even in the dense forest she could make out his voice. Then she remembered the spell Rumpelstiltskin had put on him and sighed.

She locked her eyes on the Cricket, "I'm so sorry, dear Jiminy," and when he shook his head at her she felt a pang of guilt. "He cast the spell, not me; I have no control over him." When the Cricket gave her another withering glance she sighed. "And I'm sorry you had to see what you did, I'm sure it was unsettling. And forgive me but I must go back, it's not his will, it is my own."

It was the last words she said to anyone as she nimbly picked the lock, rushing out the servants' quarters. She rushed for the forest; there she knew no one could find her unless she wanted to be found. Once she felt she was a safe distance away, she paused to catch her breath. She heard footsteps, they were still a good distance away, but she still reached for a small dagger at her waist. Soon a woman in a dark cloak appeared on the path, her head was bowed, obscuring her face.

Inhaling deeply, she recognized a familiar perfumed scent, roses. There was one woman she knew that would forever smell of the flower.

"Belle?" The woman paused, lifting her head, lowering the hood.

She arched her brow as Red stepped out from around the tree, putting the dagger away. "Red, I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, but I am surprised to see you were armed."

Red walked on to the path, crossing to the girl, "It's been a rough few days," she sighed heavily, "What brings you here?"

Belle pursed her lips, she hesitated, "Prince James wanted to talk to me."

"About what? You could have traveled by mirror if it was urgent, but you're walking," Then it hit her, "They want to talk to you about me, don't they?"

Now it was time for Belle to sigh, "Yes. They want to speak to someone who has been through a situation like yours."

"There is no situation! I'm not stupid, I'm not under a spell, I don't love him. I'm going back because I'm trying to see if he is still working for our side and not the Queen, we cannot let him fall to side, he's too strong, we will never win."

Belle nodded sympathetically, "I understand, Red, I do. I've been trying to bide my time, trying to think how to explain. Though it would seem we had been under similar situations, we have not. I was not held against my will, I made a deal to stay in my Papa's stead. You were taken and held-"

"For my own safety, I was blinded and even with my heightened senses, I was convinced I could not have made it back on my own," Red interjected, taken back when Belle smiled.

The brunette reached out for her, touching her face, "But you could have sent word with Snow's birds. You could have stumbled away and the animals and foresters would have found you. But you would never let anyone see you weak, would you? No. That is why you stayed."

The Huntress smiled weakly, "I never thought of it that way. I just stayed because he was being a surprisingly good caretaker," Belle smiled another eerie smile.

"That is something I will never tell the Prince," she said, "It is not his business. You're a rational adult who made the decision on your own free will. Any deals you may have made are between you and Rumpelstiltskin. No one can cross his path without making one. People thought I had fallen for my captor as well, but he was just as captive as I was, by a curse of his own making. That is the only parallel I can draw between us. My love was able to break that curse and I am happier than I have ever imagined. You will not have that same fate, but if that Imp could bring you joy than take it. The only way to have a happy ever after anymore is to take what you can."

Red just stared at her, reeling, "Did you just give me your approval for returning to Rumpelstiltskin for whatever reasons I may have?" she asked, astounded.

"Yes. And I will tell the Prince that you are perfectly fine and you are there to finish your mission," Red sighed, "What?" Belle asked.

Red felt her face heat up, "Snow's birds witnessed our coupling, and I was bound at the time…" Belle giggled.

"When and if they choose to bring it up, I will have to indulge some secrets I know about them and our friends. We all have our adventures, even in the bedroom." She laughed, Red felt some relief.

"Thank you, for being such a wise and good friend, Belle," Red said, reaching for the Princess.

Belle wrapped her arms around Red, holding her close, which was rare even between them, "You're welcome, safe journey."

Belle lifted the hood of her cloak, "You too."

Red watched her continue down the path, and then continued on her way. Her mind began to wonder back to Belle's advice and wisdom. The Princess's intelligence was valued by all the kingdoms, and counted on by those who called her friend. She knew she couldn't love Rumpelstiltskin, she trusted him only because she had been in his home for a week and had been tending to her. But she was attracted to him, he was intriguing but that wasn't love. Her heart did not flutter, she did not swoon at the sight of him and when he struck a nerve, she wanted to stab him.

As she drew closer, she felt herself realizing she wanted to be there. It was a comfortable place, given its ghastly exterior. She thought back to Belle and Adam, recalling Belle saying much of the same thing when she arrived at Adam's castle when he was a Beast. Somehow though all the adventures her Royal friends had, all the couples had made similar vows of being eternally bound. She had made that deal with the Imp, it was forged in desperation, but now, she didn't seem to mind.

She heard a soft noise to her right and ducked as a figure would have slammed into her. From the obnoxious giggling from the bushes, she knew it was Rumpelstiltskin. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him as he climbed from shrubs.

"What are you doing Imp?" she asked, trying to hide her amusement.

He merely brushed himself off, and then launched himself at her again, she decided to be a good sport and stay still, though she could have dodged him.

"I thought it would be a grand gesture to greet you at the gates," he said, against her neck.

She shook her head, "You have no gates."

"Well I used to, since it didn't keep anyone out, I took them down," he stated simply, and then crushed his lips to hers. "Welcome home." He said huskily, a hungry look in his eye that she was happy to return.

"Good to be back," she replied honestly, which seemed to delight him. "I'll always find you, you know. Life is too boring without you."

"Glad to be in agreement. Now come along dear, my bed has been cold for far too long," he informed her, which made her laugh since it had only been about a day in a half since she left.

She laughed softly, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, his golden eyes glittered in the pale moonlight.

"Why love me, of course, you already know I love you," he said simply, she shrugged.

"We'll see," she stated with a smile, as they headed inside.

END


End file.
